Richard Grayson (Teen Titans TV Series)
| Powers = | Abilities = * : Robin is a trained acrobat even before he became Robin. * : Robin was trained by a master criminologist, he has studied many criminals over the years and even became one to get closer to one. * : Robin disguised himself as the criminal Red X. * : One of Robin's main traits is his aptitude with gadgets, he's created them all himself and practices every single day. * : Robin was trained by a master detective and has a promising career as one himself as shown when he met his future self, Nightwing. * : Part of his martial arts training, Robin trains every single day to continue to hone his skill in unarmed combat. * : Robin was once a sidekick but has since become the leader of the Teen Titans as well as helping begin the Titan's East. * : Robin has his own style of martial arts which he has adapted from learning various styles of unarmed martial arts from around the world. * : Robin has almost pinpoint accuracy with his birdarangs. * : Robin has shown impressive moves on the "Boogie Revolution" game in the arcade.Teen Titans Go Vol 1 4 * * : Robin once taught himself how to speak fluent French. He did this so that Starfire would kiss him and learn the language through lip-contact.New Teen Titans (Shorts) Episode: Titans in Love * : According to Beast Boy and Cyborg, Robin makes the best sandwiches.Teen Titans Go! (TV Series) Episode: Legendary Sandwich * : Robin has shown to be proficient with using Speedy's bow.Teen Titans Go! (TV Series) Episode: The Date | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Bad Car Driver: Robin is a notoriously bad and unsafe car driver. On one occasion, Robin crashed the Batmobile into a telephone pole.Teen Titans Go! (TV Series) Episode: Driver's Ed However, he seems to be fully capable of driving a motorcycle just fine. * Bad Eyesight: Robin's mask is not only used to protect his secret identity. Their second purpose acts as prescription glasses because Robin has terrible eyesight. | Equipment = * Utility Belt ** Birdrope * Prescription Mask: Robin has awful eyesight and requires his mask at all times to see. His vision is so bad, he can't get a single letter right on a vision test with it off. | Transportation = * R-Cycle * Glider | Weapons = * Birdarangs * Battle Staff | Notes = * This version of Robin is exclusive to the continuity of the Teen Titans animated series, the Teen Titans Go! comic book adaptation, the ''New Teen Titans'' shorts, and the [[Teen Titans Go! (TV Series)|''Teen Titans Go!]] television series. * Robin is voiced by Scott Menville. | Trivia = * Robin was nominated for "Best Boogie" for his dance in [[Teen Titans Go! (TV Series) Episode: Super Robin|''Super Robin]] in the 2014 Cartoon Network sponsored Hall of Game Awards. | Wikipedia = | Links = * Robin: Teen Titans Wikia Project }} Category:2003 Character Debuts Category:Robin Category:Sidekicks Category:Circus Performers